


Mistake

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [20]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Just yet another usual domestic day when they both mess up !!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Mistake

“Sergio...”

He hums not looking up from his history research. 

“Sergio, you can’t hide in here for very long.”, she reprimands him like she does with Paula.

“Yes, I can.”, he shrugs coldly. She hates it when he is distant and irresponsive.

Silently taking a breathe, she attempts more lovingly, “Mi amor..”

“Raquel, I have lost an intellectual bet to a six year old and her mother...I don’t like to be disturbed.”, he adjusts his glasses and continues to stare at his book. 

“We are waiting for you..It's lunch time...”

“I would like my lunch brought here, thanks!”, he informs.

She sighs and leaves to give him his space. God if only she had been a bit more sensitive to his ego, she cursed herself. But, she has spent all her life buttering men’s ego and she assumed Sergio was different. Turns out he is a just like them, too. He is a man after all. 

“Where is he ?”, Marvin furrows when her daughter returned alone. 

“The computer is running a software update.”, Raquel rolls her eyes irritably.

Marivi chuckles. “Poor thing.”

“Mamma, I can’t believe I have managed to hurt someone as patient as Sergio... This can’t be happening to another one of my relationships, I have some serious issues...”, Raquel crushes her eyes.

“Hija, he is just a sour loser..like any other man...”

“Don’t call him that. It was my fault. I mocked him when he was wrong.. as if I am always right..”, Raquel furrows defensively. “We have had arguments before in which he has lost and conceded respectfully, Mamma.”

“Well, you really shouldn’t have laughed at him.. I mean Paula is a child, you are a mature adult, you must know how to respect your partner’s feelings..”, Marivi teaches her daughter a lesson. 

“I can’t believe you are blaming me, too, Mamma.. I already feel bad..”, Raquel frowns.

Marivi exhales, “What do you expect from me ? You don’t want me to blame him or you, what should I do ?”

“Great, I have managed to offend you too.”, Raquel sighs.

Her mother smiles warmly, “I am your mother. You will in no way offend me. Try fixing things with Sergio, you will feel better..”

Raquel sits on the porch with one hand supporting her cheek, another holding a coffee mug while she stares at the ocean waves as she recollects last evening’s encounter. Paula was having a history drama skit, which Raquel was helping her practice. Sergio, who just walked in from his jog, saw the women prepare and corrected their script at a place where he saw was factually incorrect. One thing led to another, the adults began to argue, while Paula stood in between them with a confused pout. “I am late for my project!”, the little girl asked them to politely end their argument.

“Wait for me, Paula. Let me finish with him.”, Raquel grabbed Paula’s history book and read it out loud mockingly shifting her eyes at him. 

Sergio realised his misunderstanding and raised his hands to accept his mistake. However, Raquel went one step ahead got cocky and teased him , “What happened Professor ? Slept during this part of your history class ?”. To her misery, Paula giggled, loudly. Sergio turned red in embarrassment and has been in his study, since. Marivi scolded both her daughter and granddaughter, but Raquel was too uptight to mend things with him. Raquel justified her arrogant mockery as a way to prove to her own child that she was equally smart, but in the process, she put Sergio to shame. A totally immature act, she realised, when the man decided to eat dinner in his room. He, however, did act very normal with Paula and walked her to school as usual, but kept a distance from his woman. He came to bed after she fell asleep and left to study before she woke up. 

That evening, when Paula returned from school, to Raquel’s surprise, she screams, “Sergio!!”

“Cariño, what happened ?”, Raquel enquires.

“Today’s math class went over my head. I need, Sergio.”, Paula begs with big eyes. “Where is he ?”

Raquel eyes her daughter hesitantly, “Hija, Sergio is busy, anything I can help with ?”

Paula shakes her head and runs to Sergio’s study. Raquel chases after her to avoid any trouble. “Paula, why don’t you change, I will speak to him ?”. Paula accepts and runs to her room.

Raquel takes his opportunity to fix things with Sergio, not just for Paula’s sake, but for hers as well. Sergio has been away from her for a solid 24 hours and she misses him. “Sergio ?”

He hums. 

“Please talk to us..”, her voice breaks.

He frowns and finally looks up. He finds her in her nightgown, dull and desperate. “Raquel, what’s wrong..”

Tears stream down her eyes. 

“Mi amor..”, Sergio runs to take her in his arms. 

“I hate it when you are like this..”, she hiccups. “I know I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have made fun of you.. but we must talk to fix...”

He hushes her with a kiss. “Write this on your forehead. You did not do anything wrong. I am not mad at you...”

She pouts. “You are not ?”

“Why would I be ?”

“Because I made fun of you!”

“We do that to each other all the time. When I made fun of your funny smelling soup, were you upset with me ? Didn’t you laugh along ? Or the other day when you got a calculation wrong... ”

“But... but.. you have been hiding in your study...”

“Yes, to make sure, I don’t ever misguide, Paula.. I walked through everything I taught her and checked if I had made any mistakes... Turns out I haven’t..”, he gleamed proudly. 

Raquel sighs and begins to punch his chest with her fists. “Why couldn’t you say that, you dumb idiot ?”

“Because, I only had 15 hours time, before Paula needs me for today’s homework. I needed to be sure before that..”, he rubs his chest with an innocent look on his face.

“You are a big idiot, Sergio..”

“I sure am and I am sorry for scaring you...”

“I was so afraid...”

“Afraid of what ?”, he furrows. “We always have arguments like this, one of us would end up being wrong. It’s normal.”

She relaxes, kisses him and turns into a deep tongue action. 

“Hello ?”, Paula enters with her hands on her waist. “My homework ?”, she reminds the adults. 

“I forgot, Paula has some math class she did not understand...”

Sergio nods and asks Paula to wait in the living room. He, then, turns to Raquel, “Now! Is my lady okay ? May I go ?Because I have a very impatient daughter, just like her mother..”

Raquel chuckles and nods. She is more than okay, she thinks biting the corner of her lip and reluctantly lets the man go.


End file.
